


At Your Feet

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's lost in thought and Jack's very close indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Feet

Daniel stares down at the tanned skin on the back of Jack's neck as he kneels at his feet, head bowed. Respect, worship, submission... the body language is as explicit as it gets in this position. Very useful shorthand, and a picture's worth a thousand words, after all.

He's captivated by the view; strength bent to one task with absolute concentration, long fingers busy and deft.

He swallows memories, wishes and dreams and clears his throat. "Jack? Are you finished?"

Jack stands, his shoelace knotted firmly, and nods, already walking away from the Gate.

"Yeah, I'm good. Move out, people."


End file.
